Your Marrionette
by v.tyah
Summary: Sakura Haruno si gadis manja yang menyukai dance dengan keras kepala meminta ayahnya datang pada acara pementasan acara sekolah internasional, namun sesuatu terjadi pada ayahnya dan disaat itu juga seorang sutradara kejam mulai memasuki kehidupan sang gadis yg sedang terpuruk, dialah yg akan mengubah cita2 Sakura dan sifat sakura,siapa dia?Republish skitar bbrp hri ch2 UP


**Your Marionette**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** AU, typos, Miss typos, kurang bagus dalam pendeksripsian,OOC, EYD sangat kurang diperhatikan, etc

Summary :Seorang gadis dengan harga diri tinggidan memiliki sifat manja ini sangat menyukai segala hal Tarian dan Dance, dan tak disangka-sangkanya takdir mengubah jalannya yang tadinya ingin menjadi seorang Dancer internasional malah melainkan menjadi seorang aktris film. Bagaimana ceritanya? Siapa yang menjadi takdir pengubah jalan gadis itu? Kenapa ia menjadi seorang aktris? Siapa dalang yang mengubah pola pikir dan keinginan Sang Gadis berwajah cantik ini? Silahkan cari tahu di dalam ceritaini.

_Fanfic ini persembahan untuk kak Hannaruppi :D_

Read...n...Review Ladies n Gentlement^^

Dont like? Ya, Dont read!

* * *

.

.

.

Sebuah garis berbentuk lingkaran ditoreskan diatas aspal hitam oleh seorang lelaki dengan kapur putih miliknya. Lingkaran yang sudah mulai berbentuk lumayan besar itu dibuat dengan sempurna oleh sang lelaki itu dengan lihainya.

Suara dentaman musik Hip Hop yang mulai mengeras, para manusia terlihat mengangkat tangannya lalu beberapa orang memberi applause pada para penari yang mulai memasuki lingkaran besar itu dengan slide dance yang diperlambat. Pakaian mereka terlihat vulgar dan terlihat seperti kekurangan bahan pakaian. Mereka memamerkan lekuk tubuh dan bagian tubuhnya yang lainlayaknya seorang penari-penari hebat yg terkenal. Salah satunya gadis belia berambut merah muda dengan mata emeraldnya yang besar dan terlihat sangat bersinar.

Rambut panjangnya ia gerai dan menari-nari dikarenakan sapuan angin yang mengelilingi dirinya. Tawa renyah selalu ia tonjolkan diantara para temannya.

Diiringi gerakan breakdance semua penonton disana ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya.

_Tahukah kalian..._

_Jika kalian mendengar sebuah lagu..._

_Tanpa disadari tubuh kalian akan ikut bergerak, dan menikmati sajian musik itu walau kalian tak tahu lagu itu._

_Sama seperti Gadis ini, ia tak bisa tak menggerakkan tubuhnya jika mendengarkan sebuah nada musik dengan genre yang ia sukai. Genre yang disukainya sangat banyak...dimulai dari POP, Country, Hard Rock, Hip Hop, dan sebagainya. Tubuhnya bergerak sesuai melodi lagu yang disajikan pada para penari._

_Apa menurut kalian semua orang Dancer terlihat sangat nakal?_

_Pasti menurut kalian para Dancer itu sangat nakal. Aku pun beranggapan seperti kalian karena kita tak pernah memasuki dunia para penari itu berkumpul, jadi kita hanya melihat bagian luarnya saja. Ingat! Bagian luarnya saja._

Para lelaki mulai melakukan atraksi gila nya di atas aspal hitam yang membentuk lingkaran itu. Para penonton hanya bersorak sambil memberikan applause pada para dancer. Banyak yang meneriaki nama salah satu penari disana.

Dunia ini terlihat sangat mengasyikkan bagi para penikmatnya. Salah satunya gadis yang kini terlihat melenggok-lenggok tubuhnya dengan tangan diatas bertepuk tangan meramaikan suasana. Tawa mereka terdengar sangat mengasyikkan.

.

.

_Berbanding terbalik dengan..._

.

.

**Srek...srek**

"CUT!Kau itu bodoh atau apa kubilang kau hanya perlu memutari pohon!Tak perlu memasang ekspresi BODOH seperti itu!"

Suasana dingin dan tegang sangat terasa di tempat ini. Seorang lelaki memakai kacamata hitam anti sinar matahari berteriak dengan tegasnya. Beberapa manusia yang terlihat bergerombol di dekat lelaki itu mulai menunduk takut. Yang menjadi bahan omelannya kini terlihat mengeluarkan air matanya, kakinya terasa melemas seketika di rerumputan yang terlihat menari-nari mengelilinginya. Seseorang mendekati lelaki yang duduk di dekat kamera dengan wajahnya yang dingin itu.

"maaf Sasuke-sama bisa kah kita istirahat sebentar. Sepertinya artisnya sudah mulai-"

"adegan mana yg menurutmu sudah berhasil! Belum ada,jadi buat apa dibayar tinggi tapi tak bisa melakukan adegan semudah itu ! " masih dengan nada tegas nan dingin lelaki itu menatap tajam orang yang ada didepannya,ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan menyangga kepalanya di antara tangan yang mengepal meredam emosinya.

"tapi menurutku kita kan tak dikejar tengat waktu jadi-"

"hn jadi kita bisa bersantai ria dengan para artis tanpa memikirkan biaya yang dikeluarkan dalam sehari" lelaki itu kembali menyelak omongan lelaki yang kini menekuk wajahnya sambil mendengarkan lelaki yang memotong pembicaraannya dengan nada yang sangat dibuat-buat namun menyeramkan. Kini lelaki berambut cokelat itu terdiam tak ingin memulai pembicaraan yang tak ada hasilnya dan akan selalu di potong lelaki yang terlihat memang mempunyai kuasa yang sangat kuat itu. Kini ia mulai beranjak dari samping lelaki bergelar sutradara itu menuju belakang tempat para kru berkumpul.

Semua yang disana terdiam sampai lelaki yang menguar aura tak menyenangkan ini kembali berbicara (baca : teriak). Mereka terlihat tegang dan menunggu lelaki ini berbicara setidaknya menyuruh mereka kembali bekerja daripada terdiam membuat mereka terlihat seperti seseorang yang menunggu ajalnya.

Walau kejadian seperti ini memang selalu terulang dan membuat mereka terbiasa namun tetap tak ada yang dapat melawan lelaki yang terduduk di kursi lipat yang hanya khusus di duduki sutradara. Dibalik kacamata hitamnya itu terlihat kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"beri dia air baru kita mulai dari awal!"

Kini semua yang ada disana tegang dan tak ada yang berani menghela nafas karena sang sutradara nya ini memang sedang dalam mood tidak baik.

Manajer artis itu langsung dengan sigap mengambil air lalu berlari menghampiri wanita yang terlihat menangis itu.

"Sasuke sepertinya kita memang harus mencari artis penggantinya" kini orang yang memang sejak tadi ada disebelah lelaki yang bergelar sutradara itu memulai tanggapannya. Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke menatap tajam aktrisnya. Lelaki yang berada disebelahnya kini mulai menyetel kamera yang merekam adegan sang aktris itu.

"tidak mudah mencari aktris baru. Lagipula dia sudah dikontrak"

Jawab singkat namun memakai nada tak suka. Ia kini menatap juru kamera yang masih mengoperasikankameranya lalu menyetel adegan demi adegan yang ditunjukan pada Sasuke.

"sepertinya aktris kita ini tak menyukai settingan tempat ini. Padahal tempat ini akan sering menjadi lokasi pengambilan gambar" dan kini sebuah alasan terungkap yang sejak tadi ingin dibicarakan oleh cameramen tampan ini. Ia menatap sang sutradara yang kini menatap naskah yang ia pegang. Raut wajahnya menjadi sangat dingin.

"kamu temui Temari sekarang" ucap sang sutradara itu pada sang cameramen.

"bilang padanya, batalkan kontrak dengan artis bodoh itu!"

Ucapan yang memang terbiasa di dengar sang cameramennya ini terdengar kembali dari mulut pedas sang sutradara itu. Senyuman sang cameramen ini mengembang.

"ya ya baiklah Sasuke-sama, paling paling kau yang akan dipanggil temari haha"

...

...

...

Disebuah rumah sederhana namun cukup besar dan bersih terlihat beberapa pohon rindang mengelilingi rumah yang terlihat sepi itu. Di rumah tersebut merupakan tempat tinggal sebuah keluarga bahagia dengan anggota keluarga yang hanya terdiri dari empat orang.

Terlihat di dalam rumah sana ada tiga anggota keluarga yang berada di sebuah ruang yang nyaman dan bersih karena tema dari rumah ini adalah Putih berkumpul dengan sangat nyaman.

"ayah kumohon datang ya nanti" seorang gadis cantik berambut pink panjang yang indah tergerai itu kini menekuk lututnya didepan sang lelaki tua yang dipanggilnya ayah. Mata emeraldnya terlihat sangat indah dan wajahnya terlihat sangat polos. Senyuman manisnya tak ia hilangkan walau ayahnya tak menatap dirinya, melainkan lebih tertarik pada beberapa kertas yang ia lebarkan ditangannya.

"huft! Ayaaaah kumohon tatap aku! Aku janji akan membuat Ayah bangga dan tidak menyesal menyekolahkanku di luar negeri. Kumohon ayah..." kini rengekan terdengar lagi dari mulut sang gadis yang sudah mulai lelah berjongkok didepan kursi ayahnya itu. Mata emeraldnya menggambar keinginan kuat dan keberanian. Wajahnya yang menekuk dan kulitnya yang bersih dan putih bagai porselen adalah salah satu penggambaran sang gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu.

"sakura, tou-san mu sedang serius membaca lebih baik kau sarapan dulu sini" kini wanita berumur itu menegur anak gadisnya yang masih menatap sang tou-sannya yang memakai kacamata ber-minus itu. Sang gadis yang kini menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam ituakhirnya bangkit dari berlututnya melangkah menuju meja makan yang terdapat Kaa-sannya yang sedang menyeduh susu untuknya dan kopi untuk suaminya yang masih tetap membaca Koran.

"Kaa-chan tau kan aku sangat menyukai Dance?" gadis yang sudah terduduk di kursi makan dengan tangan mengaduk susunya, kini ia menatap kaa-sannya yang berdiri disampingnya membuatkan sebuah sandwidch untuknya. Mata emeraldnya bergulir pada sandwidch yang sedang dibuatkan.

"jangan pakai Sayuran, pakai selai strawberryaja kaa-chan!" tegur sang anak gadis itu dengan menarik isi dari dua tangkupan roti itu dengan sebal. Kaa-chan nya mengerutkan dahinya lalu menepuk tangannakal sang anak gadis yang menarik sayuran yg telah ia masukkan di sandwidch buatannya.

"siapa bilang ini buatmu sakura, kaa-san tau kamu tak suka sayuran! Kau itu lihat di meja mu, sudah kaa-san buatkan sandwidch starwberry mu." Omel kaa-san sakura sambil kembali merapikkan sayuran yang ditarik Sakura sang anak gadisnya itu. Sakura menganga kecil lalu menatap piring kecil yang berada tak jauh dari gelas susunya itu. Senyum kecilnya terpampang disana

"ehe...maaf kaa-chan ga lihat" senyum tak berdosa di tampilkan disana. Sakura langsung meminum susunya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"lagian sejak tadi kau bicara Dance Dance dan Dance! Kaa-san sebenarnya kagum denganmu namun kau itu terlalu terobsesi pada hobby tari itu" ungkap sang ibu gadis cantik ini dengan gaya seperti temannya. Memang Sakura dan Ibunya kadang seperti ibu dan anak, kadang juga seperti layaknya teman. Sakura kini melahap dengan cepat sandwidch yang sudah berada ditangannya itu. Emeraldnya kini menatap Ibu nya yang membawakan secangkir kopi untuk sang suami tercinta nya. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"mau bagaimana lagi, bakatku hanya itu kaa-chan" ucap Sakura selesai mengunyah roti isinya itu. Emeraldnya bergulir ke arah ayahnya yang kini meminum kopinya perlahan, helaan nafas sakura terasa sedikit keras.

"kapan acara itu dimulai? Kalau ayah sempat, ayah akan datang ke tempat mu" akhirnya suara bass milik lelaki tua itu terdengar, ayah sakura kini memegang cangkir kopi yang di sediakan oleh sang istri yang kini terduduk di kursi hadapannya dengan menatap Sakura. Sakura akhirnya menongakkan kepalanya menatap sang ayah.

"Ha-rus da-tang ayah!Seminggu lagi events sekolahku dibuka" dengan penekanan disetiap katanya Sakura menatap tajam Tou-sannya. Ayah dari dua anak itu menghirup coffee dicangkir itu dengan nikmat.

**Brak!**

"aku gamau tau! Nanti ayah harus datang! Kaa-san juga jangan lupa ya, konohamaru biarin bolos dulu, pokoknya semuanya harus datang!"

Sakura menggebrak meja makannya lalu meninggalkan ruang makan dengan hentakkan kaki yang kuat. Kedua orang tua mereka menggelengkan kepalanya, ini memang sudah sering terjadi. Sakura memang keras kepala.

"tidak usah dipikirkan, kalau kamu tak bisa aku akan jelaskan padanya dengan baik-baik, lagipula kau benar akanmenyekolahkannya di luar negeri ? Biaya untuk itu tak murah" ucap Ibu dari dua anak itu. Ayah sakura menatap istrinya dengan senyum kecilnya.

"tidak apa, akan kuusahakan datang. Ya aku sudah berjanji padanya kalau aku memperbolehkannya sekolah disana, aku disuruh membawa sebuket bunga pansy violet. Kau tak perlu khawatir" jawab suaminya dengan masih tersenyum. Ia sangat mengerti anak gadisnya itu, jika tak dituruti kemauannya ia pasti akan...

"OIYAAA AYAH! KALAU AYAH TAK DATANG, AKU AKAN MINGGAT KE RUMAH SUIGETSU!" teriak Sakura yang berada di kamarnya. Ayah dan Ibunya sedikit sweetdrop mendengar hal itu.

'Ancaman yang aneh.' pikir kedua orang tua itu lalu kembali menikmati pagi hari yang cerah namun sedikit dengan renungan dan gejolak hati yang terasa tak enak.

"semoga pertemuan client minggu depan berhasil, jadi aku bisa menambahkan biaya untuk menyekolahkan Sakura di New York" batin sang ayah dengan menutup matanya menikmati udara yang masuk di jendela yang terbuka di sebelahnya. Sang istri menatap intens sang suaminya itu. Mengapa mereka merasa ada firasat buruk yang akan terjadi?

.

.

"APA?! memutuskan kontrak lagi? Sasuke! Kau itu jangan membuat semua orang mengikuti keinginanmu, aku bingung padamu Sasuke! Lebih baik jangan terlalu bersikap seperti anak kecil seperti itu, aku tau kau baru berumur delapan belas tahun tapi seharusnya kau, dan sifat egoismu itu dihilangkan saat bekerja!" seorang wanita berpakaian sangat tomboy dengan topi bertengger di kepalanya terlihat sedang beradu argument dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang tengah duduk di kursi kantor didepan sang wanita tomboy ini. Mata onyx sang lelaki melirik sedikit wanita tomboy itu yang memang menatap dirinya. Lelaki itu membuang muka.

"cih mereka semua bodoh! Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik, itu saja!" jawab datar lelaki itu.

**Brak!**

"dengar! Mana ada yang bisa melakukan sesuai keinginanmu yang aneh itu. Ya ya aku tau kamu telah diakui oleh seluruh dunia kalau kamu itu pintar. Tapi ingat sasuke para pemain itu bukan boneka!"

Sang wanita itu menggebrak meja tepat didepan Sasuke-nama lelaki tampan itu. Mata caramelnya menatap intens onyx Sasuke yang ikut membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

"hn. Lalu sekarang kau mau apa?" Sasuke kembali menanggapinya dengan sangat datar. Wanita itu sedikit menggeram lalu mendesah keras.

"terlanjur sudah kuputuskan kontrak Yumi, lagipula percuma juga kalau kucari aktris lain jadi..."

"...dalam seminggu ini kau yang harus cari peran utama itu sesuai keinginanmu!"

"APA!"

Teriakan terdengar dari mulut sang gadis cantik berambut gulali itu. Emeraldnya melebar saat menatap kertas kecil yang ia dapat saat mengocok undian di toples putih berisi gabus dengan beberapa kertas tergulung disana.

"kenapa aku mendapat blood elf-dance! Sakura, kau dapat apa!?" tanya sang gadis berambut orange dengan poni rata didepan. Gadis berambut gulali itu melirik sangat tajam pada Sasame-nama gadis berambut orange itu-. Sesuatu hal licik melintas dikepala pink itu dengan cepat.

'bagaimana kalau aku dan sasame bertukar kertas ?' dalam batinnya terlintas pikiran seperti itu. Saat ia ingin menjalankan misinya, sebuah suara terdengar di belakangnnya.

"hey hey, Sasame si penari hebat kau mendapat apa?" ucap salah satu lelaki yang berambut cokelat. Ia merebut kertas milik sasame dengan cepat.

"eeh blood elf-dance? Hahaha aku ingin sekali melihatmu bergoyang dipanggung haha"

Goda lelaki itu sambil menahan sakit cubitan yang baru saja dirasakannya. Serasa ditimpa bebatuan kecil yang menghujaninya, Sakura pundung di pojokkan. Tiba-tiba Sakura menahan nafasnya saat...

**Set!**

"coba lihat sakura! Kau dapat apa? Eeh... ro-bot Dance? sakura? Kau dapat robot dance?" ucap tak percaya lelaki berambut panjang sebahu dengan gigi yang sedikit terlihat taring yg panjang.

"eeh sini sini! Suigetsuuu!" sakura langsung menarik kembali kertas kecil itu dengan cepat. Suigetsu berlari menghindari sakura yang ingin mencakar wajajnya

"kau kan amatiran soal itu ya, jadi untuk melakukan dance ini memerlukan latihan keras ..."suara baritone menyela dari belakang sakura,suaralelaki dengan nada dingin. Sakura merasakan hatinya terasa tertusuk saat ucapan sang leader terlontar mengenai dirinya. Ia melirik kesal lelaki cukup tampan itu.

"bisakah tak usah memberikan komentar pedasmu itu untuk saat ini. Akan kubuktikan aku bisa...lihat saja nanti"

Dengan nada yang sangat percaya diri, Sakura menatap tajam jade lelaki yang barusan memberi komentar pedas padanya, lalu dengan cepat Sakura meninggalkan para teman dancenya dengan hentakan kaki yang terdengar keras.

Semua mata memandang gadis berambut pink panjang yang terlihat menjauh. Sang leader Dance menatap teman baik Sakura dengan dingin.

"kalau boleh tau, siapa pasangan sakura nanti di panggung?" ucap leader yang tadi melontarkan ucapan menyakitkan bagi sakura.

"ehm...Lee?" sasame menjawab dengan ragu saat melihat Lee yang memamerkan kertas kecil dengan teriakannya menyebut isi kertas yang ia dapat. Sang leader sedikit tersentak.

"hancur sudah dia..."

...

...

...

_'Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah sering omong besar, padahal keahlianku cuma shuffle dan breakdance. Aku berbohong pada Ayah dan Ibu, aku sudah berjanji pada mereka, bahwa aku Haruno sakura akan membanggakannya di depan semua orang. Tapi apa? Mereka saja merendahkanku._

_Jadi..._

_Menyerah?_

_Tidak! Aku tak boleh menyerah secepat itu!_

_Tetapi aku takut menampilkan hal yang memalukkan nanti dipanggung._

_Aku takut salah...Jadi bagaimana ini?! '_

Sakura kini terduduk di sebuah taman dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok Gazebo kecil berada di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat suntuk.

Mata emeraldnya terpejam, desahan malas terus ia keluarkan. Tangannya yang bertautan saling meremas.

"mau ku ajari?"

Seseorang datang dan melangkah mendekati Sakura yang kini suntuk. Emerald sakura terbuka malas saat mendengar suara tak asing baginya itu. Air muka Sakura seperti tak menyukai sang lelaki ini datang. Sepertinya lelaki ini datang pada saat tak tepat menurutnya.

"tak perlu!" jawab singkat dengan ketus Sakura tanpa memandang Jade yang kini sedang ikut menduduki dirinya tepat di samping Sakura. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Lelaki itu menatap datar Sakura.

"lebih baik harga dirimu yang sangat tinggi itu singkirkan dulu sakura" tegur lelaki itu. Saat ini Sakura rasanya ingin menumpahkan segala rasa gundahnya pada sang leader dancenya ini. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat menghilangkan pikiran labilnya itu.

"huh aku tak peduli!" sahut sakura dengan wajah tertekuk

Set!

"stand up! Akan kuajari sekarang!" lelaki itu bangkit sambil menarik Sakura. Sakura meliriknya sedikit lalu memalingkan lagi wajahnya.

"shut up! Go away Gaara!" ucap ketusnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Gaarabama sang leader itu tetap menarik sakura untuk berdiri. Sakura menggerutu berusaha melepaskan tangan Gaara yang ada di lengannya.

"lepasin bodoh! Aku menyerah! Aku tak akan bisa sekolah bersama kalian disana! Cukup di sini saja aku akan mene-"

Gaara menarik Sakura dengan kencang untuk berdiri. Sakura terkejut saat diperlakukan Gaara seperti itu.

"kau bodoh ! Dengar, kau tak boleh menyerah saat seseorang menjelekan dirimu! Itu adalah awal supaya kau bisa memberikan hal terbaik dan mengejutkan untuk semua orang yang menjelekanmu. Buat apa perjuanganmu sampai saat ini. Apa secepat itu seorang Sakura menyerah!? Sepertinya aku salah menilaimu, kukira kau akan tertantang lagi jika seseorang meremehkanmu!" dan kali ini kalimat panjang terungkapkan oleh bibir lelaki ini dengan tegas. Sakura akhirnya menatap Jade Gaara dengan takut namun sedikit kaget. Hatinya berkata tidak. Emerald dan jade itu saling menatap.

"usahamu sampai saat ini sudah dibilang cukup bagus, namun kamu dengan mudahnya melepaskan kesempatan ini. Kau sama saja membuang waktu berada di kelompok ini!"

Perkataan menusuk Gaara membuat hati Sakura kembali terasa sakit. Gaara melepaskan tangannya yang kini berada dipundak Sakura dengan cepat lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap Gaara dengan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuknya.

"GAARA!" panggil sakura dengan keras pada lelaki yang kini berada di depannya. Gaara menghentikkan langkahnya lalu menundukkan pandangannya. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kedua tangannya mengepal disisi tubuh Sakura.

"kumohon...ajari aku" ucap Sakura sedikit pelan namun terdengar oleh lelaki berambut merah yang kini tengah tersenyum.

"baiklah sepulang sekolah kutunggu di aula lantai tiga" sahut Gaara sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang kini meremas kepalanya.

"aaah rasanya malu sekali!" ungkap Sakura yang kini merasa wajahnya memanas. Hatinya terasa tenang saat mengucapkan itu. Padahal tadinya ia merasakan sangat sakit dan bingung disaat bersamaan. Wajahnya yang merah ia tundukkan, matanya terpejam pelan sambil merasakan angin yang melewatinya sesaat.

"semoga saja berhasil"

* * *

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

Your Marionette ini terinspirasi dengan sebuah komik jadul yang pernah kubaca waktu SMP , namun berbeda kok isinya.

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian denganFicini? Keep or...Delete?

Silahkan beri jejak dan beberapa tanggapan bahwa kalian membaca Fanfic ini dengan me-REVIEW nya okey.

* * *

**Spoiler^.^ ( tapi belum tentu keluar sama )**

* * *

_" buat tubuhmu kaku, jangan bergerak, ya tetap seperti itu!"_

_..._

_" bodoh, cepat berdiri!"_

_" aah tidak bisa~ aku menyerah saja Gaara!"_

_..._

_" Gaara dan Sakura akhir-akhir ini terlihat bersama ya, mungkinkah mereka..."_

_" ssshhht jangan membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak!"_

_..._

_" sssst...sssst"_

_" lihat memalukkan!"_

_" ada apa ini?"_

_" kenapa tali itu copot?"_

_..._

_" Gagal sudah uukh ayah maafkan aku"_

_..._

_Duk!_

_" maafkan ak-hey kau kenapa? "_

_" akh jantungku, aakh~"_

_..._

_Prok prok prok_

_" he-hebat sekali, aku sampai menangis!"_

_" hiks.."_

_..._

_" aku sudah menemukan orang yang cocok untuk menjadi pemeran utama"_

_" ... "_

_"tunggu saja akan kubawa dia"_

_..._

* * *

**End Spoiler~**

* * *

_Review jangan lupa ya ^^_

**See u in next chap ;)**


End file.
